It is known that dimethylaminoethyl-4-chlorophenoxyacetate exhibits a memory and learning stimulateing, neuroenergetic effect [Martin Negwer: Organisch-chemische Arzneimittel and ihre Synonyma, Akademie-Verlag Berlin 1951 (1978)]. Pharmaceutical compositions comprising this compound (Centrophenoxin) are used in therapy as central stimulants [Arzneimittel Forschung 13, 881 (1963)]. Several procedures are known for the preparation of this compound. The majority of these processes are esterifying methods known per se [Czechoslovakian patent specification No. 154,866; Japanese patent application (KOKAI) No. 72-389386, British patent specification No. 954,196; DOS No. 2,006,338]. According to Japanese patent application (KOKAI) No. 75-19542 the ester obtained is subjected to subsequent chlorination. According to Japanese patent application (KOKAI) No. 75-19542 the desired compound can also be prepared by a reaction carried out with three components (4-chlorophenol, chloro acetic acid and 1,2-bis(dimethylamino)ethanol).
On studying the action of mechanism of the above compound it has been found that the said substance, originally known as neuroenergic agent, exhibits an effect on the ageing process of the cells as well. It has been found that the chronic treatment of aged animals with the compound decreased the ageing pigment content of the nerve cells of the brain and that of the myocardium [Nature 210, 313 (1966)], the lifespan of the animals significantly increased and the learning ability of the aged animals improved [Expl. Gerontol. 8, 185 (1973b)].
According to the hypothesis of the ageing of cells which explains this process with a theory connected to the membrane, the first stage of the ageing of postmitotic cells resides in a decrease of the passive potassium permeability of the cell membranes which is probably the result of the cross binding ability of the aggressive free radicals formed during cellular respiration [J. Theor. Biol. 75, 189 (1978): Mech. Age. Dev. 9, 237 (1979)]. The substituted amino group of the said known compound exerts in vitro a significant radical neutralizing effect being probably in connection with the electrone delivering character of the nitrogen atom [Mech. Age Dev. 14, 245 (1980)].
The nitrogen containing esters of 4-chlorophenoxyacetic acid known from prior art--i.e. Centrophenoxin--comprise a substituted amino group [Bull. Soc. Chim. France 1960; 1786; Biol. Aktiv Soedin 1965, 112; C. A. 63, 179480 (1965)].